


[PODFIC] Points

by Lockedinjohnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Baby Watson, Boxing and Fisticuffs, Canon Divergance, Choices, Christmas, Clueless John, Decisions, Drinking to Cope, English Accent, Eventual Happy Ending, First Kiss, First Time, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Married Life, Minor Medical Drama, Pining Sherlock, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Scares, Slice of Life, Slow Build, Soundcloud, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-12 13:19:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10491750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: The little things are infinitely the most important. -- "A Case of Identity," Sir Arthur Conan DoyleWhat if His Last Vow never happened?This fic picks up a few months after John and Mary's wedding, in an alternate universe where Magnussen doesn't exist, but Mary is still pregnant. Life continues -- just in a different direction. And slowly, Sherlock and John find their way to each other.





	1. Ch 1-10 10 weeks-27 weeks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lifeonmars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeonmars/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Points](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6695380) by [lifeonmars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeonmars/pseuds/lifeonmars). 



> You may notice, if you have read Points ahead of listening to this, that there are rather fewer chapters in my version! This is because the delectable Mars and I got our heads together and decided that many of the earlier chapters of the text were rather too short to present as a daily podfic. Some of them would have been as short as 3 minutes - frustrating, to say the least! So, we took the decision to combine chapters. I have tried to keep whole weeks together and only split weeks where lots happens each day. There is still quite a marked difference in some chapter lengths, but this was, in the end, unavoidable. Anyway, I hope this doesn't distract at all from the fabulous-ness that Mars has given us in Points. 
> 
> Thank you, Mars, you lovely thing - you're an absolute treasure to work with and I flippin' adore your writing. This won't be the last you hear of me, you delectable creature, I'll be a-knocking on your podfic request door again and again!!
> 
> Thanks also to the most talented @bluebellofbakerstreet for their wonderful artwork to accompany the text (originally) and (now) the podfic. Their patience with my seemingly never-ending requests was truly exemplary! Thank you, Bluebell, you're a champ!

The beautiful and haunting music intro and outro is Sleeping at Last's 'Saturn', which can be found in it's entirety [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dzNvk80XY9s).

 


	2. Chapters 11-15  28 weeks, days 1-4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a lovely warm welcome you gave to Points yesterday! Thank you so much. I will reply to you individually this evening but I just wanted to let you know how lovely yesterday was in the couple of hours after posting!


	3. Chapters 16 -17  28 weeks, days 5&6




	4. Chapters 18-24 Weeks 29-31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo hoo! What a bonus! This one's over an hour long!!! Pin back your ears and enjoy...


	5. Chapters 25-27 32-33 Weeks




	6. Chapters 28-30 34-35 Weeks




	7. Chapters 31-35 37 Weeks, 0-2 days




	8. Chapters 34-35  37 Weeks, 3-5 days




	9. Chapters 36-39  5 minutes - 6 days




	10. Chapters 40 - 42  2 weeks - 5 years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe that we're at the end of another story - how the time flies! Thank you so much, once again, for your company, kudos and comments; I love sharing these pods with you.
> 
> I will have a short break for Easter and will be back on Tuesday 18th April with another lovely tale. Have a great holiday and don't eat too much chocolate!


End file.
